A Silencing Kiss
by TheTwoCrazyFangirls
Summary: [Guren Ichinose X Reader / ONE-SHOT] The Hiragi family and other Lieutenant Colonels and Commanders are waiting to start the meeting but are obliged to wait and start once Shinya to show up. Guren wastes no time in leaving once it's over and you proceed to follow him. Once you catch up to him, you ask him a question that he doesn't want to answer.
**Guren's POV**

Guren rested his elbows on the long desk that lay in the centre of the meeting room, cupping his face in his hands.

His purple eyes flickering back and forth as he scanned the people who were currently present at the meeting.

As usual, Kureto Hīragi, Seishirō Hīragi and Tenri Hīragi were present, along with other Commanders and Colonels but Guren didn't give a toss about them.

The only member of the Hīragi family that wasn't present was Shinya, but knowing him, (y/n) had probably decided to get into some trouble before the meeting and forced Guren's poor friend into it, or she was just late and had made Shinya wait for her when he went to collect her for the meeting.

Either way it was no surprise to the Lieutenant Colonel that the two were late.

An impatient growl caused Guren to look in the direction of Tenri, the General of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army.

The General was currently glaring at the door, obviously not pleased to be kept waiting by his adopted son and the Lieutenant Colonel.

"We should just start the meeting, if they're late then it's their own fault!"

Everyone in the room turned to look at Seishirō, who had his hands behind his head and his feet on the desk, his eyes closed, however the unamused frown on his features showed that he was less than relaxed.

"We've only been waiting for six minutes Seishirō, do have a bit of decency to stay patient."

Replied Kureto, smirking at his brother.

"We will give them four more minutes and then start."

Growled Tenri, silencing any comeback that Seishirō had prepared.

Guren huffed in annoyance, his eyes half closed in boredom.

Being stuck in a room with most of the Hīragi family was bad enough, but not having any kind of friend in the room was the most negative aspect currently.

One of the two double doors that lead into the large hall was opened with a creak as Shinya came running into the room.

"Apologies for being late,"

Panted a red-faced and slightly dazed Shinya.

"(Y/N) had to sort out something."

Scoffs of disbelief echoed throughout the room as members of the meeting glared at Shinya accusingly.

Shinya ignored the glances once he had regained a more normal-paced breathing pattern, walking over to sit in between Seishirō and Kureto.

"It's all well and good you being here Shinya, but where might (y/n) be?"

"You might want to stop making accusations straight away, Seishirō!"

The sudden voice made the Hīragi brother stop in his tracks and look over to the doors with a growl.

In the doorway, (y/n) was leant against the door frame, her (e/c) orbs glaring at Seishirō, who frowned.

Guren couldn't help but snigger at the situation, watching the Lieutenant Colonel as she sat herself down in the seat next to him.

Her smart-mouth and sassy attitude was something that shouldn't be taken lightly.

"Ichinose."

She mumbled, leaning forward and folding her arms, resting her head on top of them.

"(L/N)."

Guren replied, before turning to look at the General who was sat at the head of the table.

"You gonna start the meeting now?"

He asked, narrowing his eyes at Tenri.

The elderly male sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"I was just about to Lieutenant Colonel, Ichinose."

"Then hurry up with it!"

Growled Guren, gritting his teeth and banging his fist on the table.

"Calm down Guren, oh and try not to fall asleep this time."

Said Shinya, who earned a glare from Guren.

"Shut up Shinya!"

Guren muttered, sliding his arms off the desk but keeping his head on the cold surface in case he did manage to get some shut-eye.

Running a hand through his hair, Guren turned his attention to Tenri as the General began blabbering on about nonsense.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

After the meeting had finally finished, Guren yawned, stretching.

"Thank God that's over."

He exclaimed to no-one in particular, standing up and pushing his chair back, walking away from the crowd that sat around the table.

"Later."

Guren called mockingly as he slipped outside the room, shutting the door behind him with a bang.

 **(Y/N)'s POV**

"He's such an idiot."

Mumbled Seishirō as everyone else in the room stayed silent.

You sighed, rolling your eyes at Guren's exit.

"Shut up Seishirō."

You mumbled, staring at the now closed door.

The Hīragi scoffed but didn't retaliate.

Sighing, you stood up and looked at Tenri.

"I'll be leaving now. Thank you for the information."

The General nodded as you walked off, shutting the door with a slam, ignoring the hushed conversations between your comrades as you left.

Running down the corridor, you soon found Guren lingering outside the building.

You walked hesitantly over to him, standing beside his straight and dominant posture.

"Well that was fun."

Guren just nodded at your exclamation, his hands shoved into his trouser pockets as he continued to stare forward, not paying attention to you in the slightest.

"Why were you and Shinya late?"

Guren asked suddenly, catching you off guard.

"Umm...well..."

You began, wondering how to explain your earlier actions on the way to the meeting.

In all honesty you weren't sure how to explain.

Before the meeting, you had asked Shinya some questions about Guren.

The white-haired male had then proceeded to answer your questions in great detail.

For a while, you had been asking Shinya lots of questions about the Lieutenant Colonel, and it hadn't taken him a long time to work out that you were attracted to Guren.

You had liked Guren for a while, ever since you had been assigned to watch over Yūichirō.

"Guren, why do you hate the Hīragi family so much?"

You asked, titling your head in curiosity.

"How do you know I hate them?"

"Shinya told me."

Guren glanced at you, his eyes narrowed.

"Why I hate them is none of your concern."

He grumbled.

You frowned, now suspicious.

"Guren, why-?"

You were cut off at the feeling of someone's lips against your own.

Guren was leant towards you, his hands on your waist and was now kissing you.

You blushed. Half in embarrassment and half in surprise.

Deciding to go with the flow, you closed your eyes and cupped his cheeks with your hands to deepen the kiss.

Guren seemed to oblige to this.

After a minute or two, Guren pulled away, making you whimper in disappointment.

"Don't ask questions that don't concern you, (y/n)."

He whispered, planting a kiss on your forehead before walking off.

You gritted your teeth, wiping your lip begrudgingly with the back of your hand as you tried to calm your currently flustered self.

 _'Damn you Ichinose!'_

You thought before sighing and folding your arms.

The sound of chuckling made you spin round in shock to see your best friend, Shinya, grinning at you.

"Looks like all your swooning paid off then?"

He said with a wink.

You blushed and stomped your foot.

"SHUT UP SHINYA!"

You yelled, storming over to him and hitting him on the arm.

The male yelped and dodged your continuous attacks, laughing in the process.

 _'Why do all the handsome guys have to be such dicks!'_

You thought to yourself with a smirk.

"So you were watching then, eh?"

You scoffed, glancing at him accusingly.

Shinya blushed and didn't say anything before rushing back into the building.

Stifling a laugh, you smiled and decided to follow your best friend in an attempt for payback to make him feel even more guilty.

 **Written by Crodall. ~**


End file.
